


Here to Help

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cutesy, Daddy Danno, Daddy Steve, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Danny is called in to pick a sick Charlie up from school. Not too long afterwards, Super SEAL appears to help his favourite boys. Sickness-induced fluff ensues!





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Apologising in advance for how choppy and sloppy the writing of this one is! I've been working on it for weeks (it was originally supposed to be the first story in this series) and just can't get it right, so I'm just posting it before I can mess with it anymore! Nevermind *facepalms*! I hope that you can enjoy it anyway! x

"Hello? Yeah, that's me. Is he okay? Okay. Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." Danny spoke into the phone, his brow furrowing in concern before he rushed out a goodbye and hung up, running over to Steve where the man was talking to Chin at the entrance of headquarters.

"Danny, you okay?"

"I've gotta go get Charlie. He's- uh- They said he's sick and they were gonna call Rachel, but she's away with Stan yet again."

"Okay, you go, and I'll see you later. Text me, let me know how he's doing." Steve replied, his face also contorting with concern for the young boy.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Danny nodded, running back over to the Camaro and speeding off to Charlie's school. 

He arrived there within about 20 minutes, and immediately rushed inside, heading straight to the reception where he saw Charlie, sat in a small plastic chair with a large blue bucket balancing on his lap. His face was pale, his usual tanned complexion now a faded shade of green.

"Hey buddy, I hear you're not feeling too good?"

"Wanna go home, Danno.." Charlie whined quietly, putting his arms up for Danny to lift him, which the man did without hesitation.

"I know, baby. I've just got to get you signed out, then we're gonna go straight home and get you feeling better, alright?" Danny told him, kissing his forehead gently and then heading to the office with Charlie's head resting sleepily on his shoulder.

"I believe this is yours?" Danny smiled jokingly at the women in the office, waving the bucket at them before putting it down on the desk and picking up a pen to sign out Charlie.

"You might want to keep it, Detective Williams. Let's just say, for such a sweet little guy, Charlie's got one hell of a sick bug. For the sake of your car's interior, I'm gonna loan you the bucket." One of the receptionists grinned back, laughing as Danny grimaced a little at the idea of scrubbing vomit from his beloved camaro.

"Well, thank you. I'll call and let you know when he's feeling up to being in again. Bye ladies." He nodded to them, grabbing the bucket once again and heading out of the school to the car. He leant over to buckle Charlie into the passenger seat, frowning as the boy refused to release his grip on his father.

"Baby, I can't get you home if I can't put you in the car first."

"Wa-Wanna be with daddy." Charlie cried, his little lips trembling and his eyes welling with tears as Danny rubbed his back slowly.

"I know baby, I know. If you let daddy put you in the car, then we'll be home really soon and I promise then you can cuddle with me again. Okay?" 

"O-Okay."

"Good boy." Danny smiled softly, planting another kiss on the forehead of the boy as he buckled him into the car.

He drove them home as quickly as he could, smiling as he glanced over at Charlie when the boy didn't reply to one of his questions, and found him dozing lightly in the seat. 

When they arrived at home, Danny carefully lifted Charlie from the car and carried him inside, going to head up the stairs but quickly hurrying to a bathroom as he felt the boy get sick down his back.

"It's okay, it's okay baby, it isn't your fault. Ssh, you'll feel better soon." He soothed, sitting in the bathroom with Charlie on his lap as the boy was sick into the toilet. He jumped slightly as he felt a gentle hand on his back, but sighed in relief as he turned around and found Steve crouching beside him, a plastic cup of water in his free hand.

"Hi babe." Danny greeted him, thankful for the company as he still carefully held and soothed his little boy. 

"Hey. Thought I'd knock off early and see my two favourite boys. Although I was hoping Charlie might be feeling a little better." Steve sighed gently, raising the cup of water to Charlie's mouth as the boy finally leant back into Danny's chest, crying lightly. 

"You're alright, buddy. How about we go pick a movie to watch while Danno changes his shirt?" Steve asked, noting the now messy shirt that Danny was wearing, thankfully getting a small nod from Charlie who crawled into the SEAL's waiting arms.

"Steve? Can you get him into some pyjamas or something too? Not really fair to have him sitting around in a school uniform." Danny pointed out, and Steve nodded immediately, quickly kissing Danny on the cheek before taking Charlie to his bedroom to change, leaving Danny to do the same.

"Uncle Steve?" Charlie piped up quietly as they entered his bedroom, his little head still resting on Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah buddy? You okay?" 

"Can you get Super SEAL please?" The child asked sweetly, snuggling up into Steve's shoulder further and looking as though he could fall asleep any second.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Steve asked confused, and Charlie simply raised a hand, pointing to his toy chest where a small stuffed toy seal sat proudly, the animal dressed in a tiny police uniform that Steve couldn't help but laugh at.

"Your daddy buy this for you?" He grinned, picking up the toy and handing it to Charlie who cuddled it tightly and nodded.

"Uh-huh! And he said to call it Super SEAL, because- because he says Super SEALs can always save the day and help you feel better!" Charlie smiled broadly, perking up a little as he spoke about his favourite toy.

"Well, I think daddy's very smart. So how about we get you into your favourite PJs and then we'll go watch a film with daddy. You wanna show me where your favourite pyjamas are?" Steve asked the boy, grabbing the pair of pyjamas from a drawer that Charlie pointed to, and quickly getting him into them before scooping the boy up in his arms again.

"Uncle Steve?" Charlie piped up once again a few moments later, making Steve laugh fondly as he looked down at the boy.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Grace says that she can call you Daddy Steve now. Can I call you Daddy Steve too?" Charlie asked quietly, looking pleadingly up at Steve.

"Of course you can, Charlie. Me and Danno were just gonna tell you about that. You can call me anything you like, okay sweetheart? As long as you know I'm right here for you, just like Daddy Danno is. You know that, right baby?" Steve told him sincerely, as he'd told Grace, and he grinned as Charlie nodded and hugged him tightly. 

"Can we watch a movie in bed, Daddy Steve?" 

"I'm sure if we ask Daddy Danno nicely then we can, buddy. Should we go and find him?" Steve replied smiling, to which Charlie gave yet another nod and rested his head on Steve's shoulder again.

Twenty minutes later, Steve made his way upstairs with a tray of chocolate milk and coffee as he went to meet Danny and Charlie, who were cuddled together on the blonde man's bed. He entered the bedroom, immediately being shushed by Danny who had an arm around Charlie, the boy now fast asleep against his father's stomach, tiny snores even escaping his mouth.

Steve simply grinned, pulling out his phone to take a picture of the pair before carefully placing the tray of drinks on the side cabinet, passing a mug of coffee to Danny and holding one himself as he climbed into the bed as well.

"So... Super SEALs always save the day, huh?" He whispered with a smirk, Danny rolling his eyes but being unable to hold back a smile as the other man teased him gently. 

"What can I say, Steven? Even when the emergency is a little boy with a stomach bug, you always come sweeping in to help. Like our very own superman." 

"Charlie asked if he could call me Daddy Steve." Steve told Danny, his eyes tearing up as they had done when Grace asked the same question, and Danny simply reached across and took his hand.

"They love you, babe. I don't know why you expected anything less."

"I just- Sometimes I feel like the luckiest guy ever. Guess it still takes me by surprise that I somehow got myself the most perfect family in the world." Steve admitted quietly, wiping his eyes with his free hand before he looked at Danny with a small smile. 

"Come here you big softie." Danny grinned at him, pulling him into a slow kiss, carefully avoiding waking the small boy against his side.

"I love you so much, Danno."

"I love you too, Steven. Now drink your coffee and lie down, Charlie decided to put on Monsters Inc and my favourite part is coming up." Danny told him, Steve laughing but lying down and resting his head on Danny's shoulder, allowing himself to drift off to sleep knowing that he'd be waking up with his Ohana.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you made it through that sloppily written mess - I love you and am mentally sending you cookies ;) Comments and kudos are forever appreciated!! x


End file.
